Computers are developed from earlier mainframe computers to personal computers, notebook computers, and touch-controlled portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers. By means of the touch panel technology, users can select the target item on the computer display intuitively. Besides, two or more fingers can slide away from or towards each other for enlarging or shrinking images or texts on displays. The direct operation on the display makes the distance between the user and the display closer. For traditional computers, a keyboard is placed and operated between the user and the display and hence less convenient than portable electronic devices, which use touch panels as the operational interface. Moreover, portable electronic devices adopt a simple flat structure. Users can thereby touch and operate on the display at will.
Because of their simple structures and delicate looks, portable electronic devices always can attract users' fondness. Nonetheless, their appearances are vulnerable to scratches or dirt and hence affecting their looks. Accordingly, protecting cases of various materials for portable electronic devices are provided in the market. These cases usually cover the back of electronic devices and the portion corresponding to the display is hollowed out for operations. Thereby, the appearance of the machine body can be protected. In addition, many portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers with larger size, adopt simple flat structures without extra supporting devices. Users need to support the weight of computer using one hand and operate using the other. When the computer is put on a desk or on laps, for acquiring a preferable viewing angle, users also need to support it using their palms for keeping it standing. These will bring inconvenience to the users. Long-term usage is likely to result in fatigue on the users' arms. Besides, portable electronic devices are usually used on hands. In addition to operations, both hands also need to hold the portable electronic devices for avoiding dropping them. Thereby, after long-term holding, both hands will feel numb. Moreover, for having beautiful appearance, this kind of portable electronic devices are usually designed sleekly and roundly, which is even unfavorable for holding by hands.
Furthermore, a general tablet computer is designed for handheld usage. The dimensions of a common 10-inch tablet computer are 18 cm×24 cm with weight greater than 500 g. A user uses a hand to hold one side of the tablet computer and the other hand to operate the touch display thereof. The hand holding the computer needs to support the weight of the computer. In addition, because the hand does not hold at the center of gravity of the computer, it also has to support the lever force produced by the gravity. Thereby, the load on the hand is increased, which results in fatigue and burden on the hand. The affordable support time is also reduced.
Nevertheless, if an electronic device according to prior art needs to stand on the surface of object, a supporting frame is required for supporting the electronic device according to the prior art placed thereon. Thereby, the supporting frame has to be carried while carrying the electronic device. If not, the electronic device according to the prior art cannot stand on the surface of object, and thus lowering portability and convenience.
For solving the problems described above, the disclosure provides a standable electronic device, which can stand on the surface of object independently without using another supporting frame. Thereby, portability and convenience can be enhanced.